Out of the Ashes
by LadyCash
Summary: Years ago he left, leaving broken promises and a future in ruins. Can InuYasha salvage what they once had, from the ashes of what is now?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from InuYasha or this fanfic.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSs

Kagome knelt in the charred remains of her childhood home and fought back tears. Remnants of metal littered the burned-out structure along with glass and smoldering rubble, with puffs of smoke still curling into the heavy August air. But it was the sight of soot-covered bits of her mother's china that left her nearly unable to breathe. It was gone. Everything was gone, and she had no idea what to do next, or where to go from here.

She picked up a small shard of what was once a teacup, remembering her mother sipping from it on cool mornings under the pergola in the backyard. _Oh, mama._

Knowing her mother would want her to be strong, she wiped away her tears and continued to search for anything salvageable in the mess, but there was little to be found. Her family was truly lost to her now, except in memory.

The rumble of an engine and the crunch of tires on the gravel drive turned her focus, alerting her that she wasn't alone. She didn't recognize the sleek sports car that pulled up, and had no idea who the visitor or visitors were. She dropped the china shard and rubbed her sooty hands on her jeans as she waited expectantly. She was desperate for any distraction.

The driver's door swung open, and she gasped as two furry white ears emerged on top of the head of her once best friend and childhood love. It had been almost nine years since she'd seen him last.

"InuYasha!"

The man in question stepped away from the car, taking in the woman before him and the burned shell of a house behind her. Of all the scenarios he had imagined for their reunion, this was definitely not on the list.

"Damn, what happened, Kagome?"

The genuine concern in his voice brought her to near tears, but she fought them back. The memory of their parting was still clear in her mind.

"It burned," she said, and felt only a bit of shame at the bite in her voice.

"Yeah, I can see that wench," he said, softly. "Where's your family?"

Kagome turned abruptly from him, her arms going to circle her middle in a clearly defensive gesture. She radiated pain.

InuYasha felt his heart stutter. "Oh, no. Not this way. Kagome-"

"They weren't here," she told him. "They…they've been gone a long time."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

Dragging in great deep breaths, trying to brace herself to talk about that afternoon again Kagome turned back to face him. "They were killed in a car accident six years ago."

"All of them?" he whispered.

She nodded. "Mama was taking Grandpa to the doctor. She was going to drop Sota off at soccer practice on the way. They were going through an intersection and an eighteen wheeler on the cross road didn't stop."

InuYasha whined, remembering the sweet smile of her mother and how she always had some treat or other ready for him when he came over; her little brother, always begging for him to play video games and practice with the soccer ball, and her crotchety old grandfather who complained of every ailment under the sun but loved nothing better than a good game of Go. He hadn't been here for her then, she had been alone. He bit back another whine.

"Wench, Kagome-"He started to step into the ruins of her house, but she held up a hand, straightening her spine.

"What are you doing here, InuYasha?" The last she had seen of him, he had been moving to Tokyo with his mother. She had later heard that he'd taken his place alongside his half-brother in the family company.

He sighed. "We're opening a US branch in Baltimore, and I'm here to head it up. I thought I'd stop in and see you."

She frowned. "Why?"

They had parted with heated words and hurt feelings, and at the time she had wished never to see him again. There had been many occasions since then that she had regretted that wish. Now that he actually stood before her though she had no idea what to say, or feel.

InuYasha ran a hand through his silky white hair. "I had too, Gome. I couldn't leave things the way they were between us."

She raised an ebony brow. "It's been nine years, InuYasha. It must not have bothered you that much."

He lowered his ears, taking the rebuke because he was unwilling to argue with her under the circumstances.

"Well, I'm here now," he said quietly. "Do you have someplace to stay?"

Kagome shifted nervously. He sharpened his gaze on her. "Kagome?"

She sighed. "No, not at the moment. I'll probably get a hotel room for a few nights." But how she would afford it was beyond her. Of course, she wouldn't have light or water bills for a while, so….

"The hell you will!" he barked. "Look, are you done here?"

She eyed him warily, but nodded.

"Then come on, I know of a place you can stay." And he went to open the passenger door.

 _He's as arrogant and bossy as ever,_ she thought. "InuYasha _,_ why are you doing this?"

Again he ran his hand through his hair. He'd only planned on stopping in, saying 'hi' and maybe taking her out for a bite to eat or coffee. He had wanted to talk to her, make things right between them. Of course, he wanted a great deal more than that, but he figured too much time had passed. He was willing to settle for an amicable but platonic reunion. However, after he'd pulled up and seen the devastation of her home and her smoke smudged face looking so exhausted and lost he couldn't turn away.

"We were friends once, right?" he asked. Maybe more, but he didn't say that. She nodded.

"It was stupid, what happened." He held up a hand to forestall her reply. "And a lot of it was my fault, I admit."

She settled, but watched him with more than a hint of bitterness. It didn't go by InuYasha, but he was determined to steer her in a more positive direction.

"I came by today to talk to you, and to apologize," he told her.

Her brow went up. _InuYasha, apologize?_

"And I will, formally and repeatedly," he promised. "But right now you need a safe place to go. Have you eaten anything this morning?" He knew she hadn't slept, could see it in the dark shadows under her eye, in the scent of weariness that clung to her.

"N-no." She hadn't left her home since returning last night to find it in flames. Where would she have gone? Sango and Miroku had moved to down to Richmond, Rin was in on-campus housing at Maryland U, she had no family in the area, and her other friends and coworkers had no room for her, even for a few nights.

At the mention of food, her stomach gave an impressive rumble. His ear twitched in her direction at the sound.

"Well then, come with me. We'll get you something to eat, a shower and some rest. After that, you can decide what to do from there." He gestured to the car in encouragement.

Swallowing her pride, Kagome silently agreed. How was it that InuYasha Takahashi was always playing her hero? She might have been annoyed, but now she was too damn tired and sad to care. She gave one last glance at the broken china at her feet, brushed away a tear and obediently climbed into the car.

"Buckle up," InuYasha told her, and firmly shut her door before going around to slide into the driver's seat. He could barely contain a growl of satisfaction, seeing her in his car, knowing that she was coming with him.

He had never been one to refuse a beneficial opportunity, and he saw one in the current situation. There was a chance for more between them and he intended to take full advantage of it.

The engine started with a low purr, and he carefully backed out of her drive and carried her away.

 _I'm here now, Kagome. Everything is going to be all right._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs

So, what do you think? Remember, this is a different world than the manga/anime. IY didn't grow up alone, threatened, fighting. He's mature and sure of his place in the world. Kagome is also grown, but with a harder life. Basically, the roles have been reversed. He's the pursuer and she the reluctant focus.

Also, we'll hear more about their painful past in future chapters.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

InuYasha swung through a McDonald's, ordering them both breakfast. Kagome had shrugged when he'd asked her what she wanted so he'd ordered for her. She had tried to pay, but he'd waved her off.

Once the food was in the car, perfuming the air, she had nearly ripped the bag from him in her haste. He frowned at her eagerness, watching her scarf down the biscuit, then the accompanying hash browns. She barely stopped to breathe.

"Damn, Kagome! When was the last time you ate?" he demanded.

She gave him a guilty look. "Lunch yesterday?" she offered, unsure.

He growled then, an impressive sound that rolled through the car soaking her with his displeasure. She placed her drink back in the cup holder.

"We were busy at work, InuYasha! And I never got to eat the supper I picked up on the way home because MY HOUSE WAS ON FIRE WHEN I GOT THERE!" She snarled.

His ears lowered. He'd have chastised her for yelling and hurting his ears, but he deserved it and he knew it. "Where's 'work'?" he asked instead.

She frowned, confused by the change of subject. "Huh?"

He smirked a bit. "Your work, Ka-go-me. Where do you work?"

"Oh," she said, mollified. "I'm the manager at Bright Beginnings Daycare. It's about four blocks from…my house."

He opened his mouth to say something, but paused. When he'd left all those years ago, she had been an upcoming senior with plans to follow her mother in teaching. He wanted to ask what happened, but knew that right then wasn't the time for what was most likely another painful story. He'd find out later, though.

As he made his way through the streets of Baltimore on a bright August morning, Kagome finally took notice of how far they were from her neighborhood. "Where are we going, InuYasha?"

He grunted, navigating around a delivery truck and darting through a yellow light.

"My place."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs

If someone had said she'd end up in InuYasha Takahashi's townhouse, she would have said they were crazy. But ten minutes later, when she found herself standing under a seemingly endless spray of hot water in his guest bath, she also didn't care.

It felt divine to wash the smoke and soot from her skin and hair, and the heat soothed her muscles and her nerves. She dried off with an impossibly fluffy towel, and then went in search of the clothes InuYasha had told her he would put on the bed for her.

She blushed at finding a large Tokyo U shirt, obviously his, waiting for her. Alongside were a pair of soft jogging shorts, and while she had to pull the drawstring extra tight, they would do. It felt wonderful to wear clean clothes.

InuYasha had taken her smoky things downstairs to wash, so she was currently sans underwear. She fidgeted a bit about it, blushing at the thought of him handling her personal things, but figured she could trust him to say nothing. He had always been a gentleman, she knew.

Now that she was fed, bathed and cleanly dressed, Kagome wondered what to do next. She had to call her boss, _thank goodness she didn't have to work today!_ The insurance needed calling, and she had to pick up the fire report. It was overwhelming!

 _Maybe I'll just lie down for a little while._

And that was how InuYasha found her a few minutes later. He'd heard the water shut off and had come to check on her. He gazed down at her, unable to stop a smile as he took in her curled form. It felt so right for her to be here in his house!

Grumbling a bit, because she hadn't gotten in bed, only lay on top of it he covered her with a soft throw from the chair in the corner. He sat there and watched her for a long time.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

She woke sometime later to the delicious smell of pizza permeating the room. Sitting up, wondering where the throw had come from, she glanced at the windows and gasped. It was clearly later than lunchtime.

From the light gently filtering through the blinds, it appeared to be late afternoon. _Did I really sleep that long?_ Shaking off the thought, she wandered downstairs in search of food. InuYasha had always had a huge appetite, so she knew he would have plenty to share.

Sure enough, he was puttering around the kitchen, and there was a huge bowl of salad sitting ready on the island. He tipped an ear in her direction, and said without turning around, "Take a seat, I'll have this ready in a moment."

She did as requested, watching him. He moved easily about the room, prepping glasses with ice, checking the oven, and stirring something on the stove. The scent wafting from there had her mouth watering.

"Tea, soda or wine?" He asked, turning.

"Um, soda is fine if we're having pizza." She murmured, trying not to blush under his gaze.

He gave her no more than a quick glance, but he missed nothing. She sat in his kitchen, wearing his clothes, about to eat food he had prepared himself. He nearly gripped the counter to stave off the growl of satisfaction that rose from this observation. He had to concentrate to keep the glass from shaking as he gave it to her.

Another moment or two and he carefully removed two pizzas, one after the other, from the oven. They were followed by what appeared to be homemade bread sticks. He finished off the meal by dishing up the marinara sauce he'd had simmering on the stove.

She was impressed. "You cooked all this?"

" ," he told her. "Don't worry, I haven't killed anyone yet."

She wanted to ask him when he'd learned such skills, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for the conversation that followed. Their past was sticky, and littered with hurt and regret.

He placed a plate piled high with pizza before her, along with a bowl of salad. He nudged the breadsticks, sauce and dressing her way before settling down himself to eat.

"I'll never eat all of this!" she protested, but he growled her down.

"Well, try wench. You've had a hard night; you need all the energy you can get."

She stilled at his words. It had been easy to forget, if just a little while, the events of the night past. Swallowing her tears, she nodded and dug in, surprised at how good it all was.

"This is really delicious, InuYasha!" she enthused.

He blushed a bit. "Thanks, glad you like it."

After a bit, she spoke again. "I didn't mean to sleep so long. I have so much to see about; insurance, work..."

He brushed this off. "You needed the rest. You can see about the insurance tomorrow."

Her eyes widened at this. "Oh no! I have to be back at work in the morning. How am I going to get there, and still get everything done?"

She could call a cab, but her limited funds would take a hit. Her mom's old car was still parked in the single garage behind the now ruins of her home.

"Already taken care of," InuYasha told her, before taking another bite of pizza. "I called them and told them you wouldn't be in tomorrow due to an emergency."

Her mouth fell open. "You what?"

"I also sent out for some things for you. Nothing fancy, just some stuff to get you by until you can go shopping. They're on the dresser upstairs." His voice was nonchalant, but it had the opposite effect on her.

"Things? What do you mean? And why did you call my work?" she sputtered.

He turned then, pinning her with his golden gaze. "Because you needed them, and your work had to be called. You can't deal with insurance tomorrow if you're at work all day, wench."

"But-but…you had no right!" she spat, suddenly infuriated.

He swallowed his last bite and stood up, taking his dishes to the sink to rinse. "Oh, really?" he asked, not turning around. "Have you forgotten that promise I made before I left?"

She paled.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs

And….cliffhanger!

Just what was that promise that he made all those years ago? Will IY survive Kagome's wrath for interfering in her life? Thank goodness there are no kotodama beads!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Damn him! How dare he bring that up, that stupid, false vow he'd pledged before he'd walked away from her all those years ago!

**I'm coming back, Kagome. We'll be together, just like we promised. We'll be married and I'll take care of you forever.**

"Don't." She ground out now. "Don't you dare talk to me about promises, InuYasha! You had no intention of keeping your word about anything."

"I'm here now, aren't I?" he asked, turning.

"Eight years later!" she shrieked. "You think you can just waltz in here and take over like nothing happened?" She wanted to throw the salad bowl at his stupid head. "You left me for her."

He sighed. "Kagome-"

"No! I don't want to hear anymore." She stood abruptly. The need to run, to hide from the ensuing conversation pounded in her ears. _Get away_!

"Damn it, wench! Would you just stop and listen for once?" he snarled, slamming his fist on the island.

"There's nothing to listen to, InuYasha. You made your choice, you-"

"SHUT UP!" He roared, patience gone. She gave an 'eep' but remained otherwise silent, watching him with big eyes.

This was not how he'd planned for this to go. Knowing the stress she was under from losing her home he nearly let it pass, but the opportunity was too good. She had no car, no clothes besides what he'd bought her, and nowhere else to go. He might never have her in this position again.

"Look," he sighed, leaning back against the sink and looking at her head on. "Things were NOT what you thought they were. Kikyo was just a lonely girl in a new country. At the request of my father, I took her out for a movie and dinner. Nothing happened. NOTHING."

He had said all that before, of course. To no avail. Kagome refused to believe him, accused him of cheating on her, sleeping with Kikyo and being a bastard in general. Nothing he said at the time would sway her. He had run out of time, and had left with that promise to her, to return one day. To care for her forever.

Kagome was trembling, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. She felt as though she might shatter into a million pieces. Nothing hurt like this, not the fire, or missing her family or all the worries and questions she had about the future.

InuYasha had betrayed her; she had seen him with her own eyes. He and Kikyo, exiting the movie theatre. She had followed them, watching as they ate in a small café, seeing him embrace the other woman before putting her in a cab to who knew where. The evidence was damning.

She had confronted him the next day, and he had been stunned and angry at her accusations. Kagome had steamrolled right over his excuses, however and had left him after screaming that she never wanted to see him again. She had, of course. Stupid baka had come to her house on the way to the airport. He'd stood on her porch and made his vow through the screen door, golden eyes boring into hers.

She had moved on, of a sorts. Graduated high school and entered college on an education track. Two years later, her life was shattered again when her family was killed. She then entered a downward spiraling depression. Her grades dropped, she rarely left her home and her friends were unable to pull her out of it.

It had taken a great deal of time before she'd woken up one day and made the decision to live again. By then the scholarships were gone, as was her small monetary inheritance. She had taken a job in the daycare as a room worker, before going to the local tech school for her early childhood studies diploma.

From there, she had worked her way up to manager, and while the pay wasn't anything to brag about, she did alright if she was careful. That was her life. Careful, controlled. Other than Sango, Miroku and Rin she didn't let anyone in and she never dated. It was just too risky, too painful.

She came to herself to find him watching her, his entire expression radiating longing, contrition. He looked as though he would leap across the counter and grab her up with a single word from her lips.

She swallowed. "That-that was a long time ago. It doesn't matter. It's not important now. I-I'm going upstairs."

"Kagome, we need to-"

"No. I don't want to hear anymore. I'm tired, InuYasha," she murmured, never turning around as she headed for the stairs.

Behind her, the hanyou narrowed his eyes but turned his frustrations to cleaning the kitchen. There was always tomorrow.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs

The next morning found her gone.

InuYasha gave a snarl of frustration at seeing the empty bed, neatly made. His clothing from the day before was folded on the dresser, and the clothes he'd bought her were untouched, still in their bags.

 _Had the baka wench left naked?_

But no, she had apparently taken her things from the dryer and worn them, he found after checking. Damn that woman, even after eight years she still made him nuts. He wanted to shred something. Seeing his car still in his parking space, he figured she had taken a cab, it being too far to walk. But where had she gone?

He wished he'd taken the time to get her number out of her phone while she slept. Over optimistic moron that he was, he'd thought they would eat and then sit and talk, working things out. He'd hoped she had matured enough to see the truth in his words. He'd thought they had time. Apparently he'd been mistaken.

He knew he should have maintained contact with her, and he had tried. She had refused every call, returned every letter and email that he sent her those first couple of years. He'd finally given up, after sending one last message: _I'm coming back._

That had been, he estimated, right before her family was killed. If he had tried then, would she have turned him down? Would she have welcomed him then, let him help her, comfort her? If so they would have had years together already in ever increasing happiness. It ate at him that he would never know.

And now, she'd run off. Just like before, when she was overwhelmed and hurt, she ran. His mouth thinned. What she forgot was that he could always find her, and he always would. No way was he leaving Kagome alone, homeless and scared. Because she was scared, he knew it. It had darkened her scent from the moment he'd breathed her in standing in the ruins of her home. He also knew the scent had nothing to do with him. She had never been afraid of him, and would never have a reason to. She was afraid of the unknown, of all the things that were out of her control.

But he'd made a vow, and he was keeping it. They'd promised each other years ago to always be there for one another, and Inu always kept their promises. She was his and he was hers. They would work this out, and then they would never be apart ever again.

Eyes hardening in determination, he grabbed his keys and headed out to find his wench.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs

Authors Note: So, IY seems a little stalker-y and controlling here doesn't he? No worries, he's nothing of the sort. Kagome is in no danger from him, and deep down, she wants him just as much as he wants her. It will all work out, after a suitable amount of angst, of course.

Stay tuned, and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

He found her sitting on the doorstep of her burned out house.

Cautiously, he got out of his car and joined her. Neither said anything for a time. She was holding a shard of china in her hands, her thoughts clearly far away.

"Mama loved this pattern," she finally said, "This set once belonged to her grandmother, and mama loved using it every chance she could."

"She-she used to drink her tea from one of these cups in the morning under the pergola," Kagome sniffed. "Mama loved the cool air and the birdsong. She said it was the best way to start the day, surrounded by things she loved."

Kagome broke down with those words, and InuYasha gathered her up tenderly. She went without protest, sure sign of her inner turmoil. He started a low rumble for her, while gently rubbing her back. Murmuring soft words of regret and comfort, he let her cry until she was done.

Eventually she sat up, and he nearly whined at the loss of contact.

"Kagome, I know things are hard right now, that you have a lot on your mind," he started, "But I want to help you, any way I can. Will you let me?"

She sat unspeaking for a few moments, but then gave a small nod. It wasn't like she had any other choice; there was nowhere else for her to go.

"I-I need to get mama's car," she said, "It's in the garage, but…the keys were in the house."

Knowing that they were as good as lost, he thought a moment and then told her, "No problem. We can call the dealer with the registration numbers and they can get you a new set. Might take a few days, but you're welcome to use my car."

She eyed the sleek sports car with some trepidation. "Er, is that even yours or a rental?"

He huffed, insulted. "Of course it's mine, wench. I live here now, I need wheels."

She gave a funny smile, remembering childhood dreams. "What happened to wanting a Harley?"

He blushed. "It's back in Tokyo. Custom made, so sweet it makes you cry," he boasted. "Sess is shipping it here. You gonna ride with me?"

Kagome hesitated. Riding tricked out Harley's didn't exactly fit in with her 'safety first' lifestyle.

"What the matter, scared?" he taunted.

She frowned, who said she was hanging around him long enough to do any such thing? But the thought was intriguing.

"I'll go super slow, just for you," he continued, clearly mocking her. "Granny speed, all the way."

She gave an impressive snarl. "Probably only because you can't handle anything faster," she threw back. "It's just like you to buy something you can't master."

He gave her smoldering look, reminding her without words that he was master of a great many things, some of which she knew. Intimately.

She blushed, looking away. _Stupid Kagome! Walked right into that one._

"Come on, girl," he chuckled, rising. "Let's get going. You wanted to stop by the fire station for the report and then the insurance office, right?"

She nodded, grateful for the reprieve. "But first, can we get the numbers for mama's car?"

A few minutes later, numbers in hand they were on the road in companionable silence. She was still unsure of their exact relationship. She still harbored anger and mistrust, but…he had never lied to her, in all the years they were together, until that last time.

She didn't know what to believe about what she saw, but for now she was glad to have him back and could admit that it was nice to have him focused on her. She would worry about the rest later.

SSSSSSSSSSSSs

Later came sooner than she thought. InuYasha took her to her favorite gyro shop for lunch, and while they were noshing on flatbread and hummus he again made his case.

"I never saw Kikyo again," he said.

She nearly choked. "Huh?" she asked, eyes wide as she sputtered and coughed.

 _Was he really bringing this up here, now?_

InuYasha thumped her on the back and urged her to drink her soda. Once she was settled, he continued despite her glare.

"I took her out that night at my dad's request, and once I put her in that cab I never saw her again. Last I heard she was married to some European count or other," he finished.

"Er…" she managed. W _as it true? Could she have been mistaken?_

"There's only ever been you for me, Kagome," he said, "I thought you knew that."

She nervously darted glances around the gyro shop, but no one else seemed to be noticing them in any way. Still, she was rather overwhelmed. _Leave it to InuYasha Takahashi to just blurt it out in front of everyone._ Of course, he'd always been vocal about all his feelings, joy and anger both shouted out for the world to hear. His feeling for her had been no exception, and she had more than once found herself the recipient of 'ooh's' and 'ahhh's' from her friends as they teased her mercilessly. Back in those days, she had sometimes thought she lived with a perma-blush.

"Kagome?" he asked, when she remained silent.

"Can we talk about this later, InuYasha?" she begged. "This really isn't the place."

"Keh, you gonna run off again?" he inquired, one brow raised.

She ignored how that little gesture made her pulse jump, _So hot!_ Instead she raised a brow right back and retorted, "It depends on what you have to say. But trying this out here isn't going to stop me if that's what I choose to do."

He nearly barked a laugh. _Still so feisty, Kagome._ He had always loved that in her. She had challenged and taunted him from their first meeting all those years ago and it had always driven him wild. No mild, meek girl was this. She was his equal on every level. Despite the mistrust between them, he was supremely satisfied to be here with her now.

"Come on," he urged. "Let's hit the dealership and see what we can do about your car."

They gathered their trash and binned it; InuYasha got yet another refill of soda and they finally headed out again. It was midafternoon when they finally got back to his townhouse.

"Don't you have to work or something?" she asked while seated on his impossibly soft leather couch. She wondered about his schedule. He'd spent the last couple days running around for her, surely he had other obligations. And, being truthful with herself she was a bit nervous at being in such close proximity to him after all these years.

He waved her question off. "Yeah, I'll need to go in tomorrow to our temporary offices and maybe out to the site, too. You going to be okay?"

"Sure, I'll be fine," she assured him. "Work, remember? I wonder if I can schedule a cab now for in the morning."

"No need for a cab," InuYasha said, glancing out the window. "Here's your ride now."

"What?" Kagome stood from the couch and went to see what he was talking about. There, just behind his sports car a man was exiting another car, this one a Mazda Miata in cherry red.

InuYasha met the man on the steps and signed for the car, got the keys and waved the driver off as a taxi pulled up to take him back to the rental office.

"Here ya go, wench. All yours, at least until your keys come in," he said, tossing said keys to her when he came back inside.

Kagome fumbled them, still confused. "Wait, what? I don't understand."

"Easy," he said, going to answer his now ringing cell phone. "You need a ride, so I got you a ride. Enjoy it."

She wanted to argue with him, but he disappeared down the hallway already deep in discussion about business. Kagome was left with keys in hand and mouth open.

 _The nerve of him! How was she going to pay for this? And what was he thinking choosing such a car for her? How dare he!_

But as she glared at the keys, and then out the window at the car, her expression softened. She knew he had no intention of allowing her to pay for it. _He got me a car._ And despite all the confusing emotions he riled up in her, she couldn't stop a smile from spreading on her face.

SSSSSSSSSSSs

AN: Slowly but surely we're getting there, breaking down Kagome's walls. Will she really open up and let InuYasha in again? Can she believe his words, and do they have a future together?

Stay tuned.

Review please!

Also! We have fan art! The lovely Grapefruit Wannabe has drawn pics for Anything but Ordinary, and they are awesome. I've posted them (with her permission) on my Deviant Art. Go here to see them:

ladycash dot deviant art dot com (take out the spaces, ect)

And drop Grapefruit Wannabe a line here on or Tumblr (same name) to give her love! She deserves it.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks passed in a blur for Kagome with work, meeting the insurance adjuster, filling out forms, and more work. By the time she got home she was exhausted. Most evenings InuYasha greeted her with supper ready and waiting. It was a surprising but welcome gesture.

He served Chicken Alfredo one night, steaks on the grill another, his famous (so he said) chili. Only occasionally did he present her with Japanese recipes.

"Um, if you've been living in Tokyo all these years, how are you so familiar with American food?" she wondered, scarfing down her second bowl of (well deserving of the name) famous chili.

He grinned. "I'm a jack of all trades, didn't you know that wench?"

Seeing her 'yeah right' face, he laughed and explained further.

"We often have to wine and dine people from all around the world, so I've tried just about every cuisine you can imagine." He smirked, thinking. "And probably some you don't want to know about."

He paused to take a drink, and then continued. "The foods I enjoyed, I learned to make for myself. I'm just sharing my talent with you."

Her cheeks colored prettily. "Well, thank you. It's delicious."

"No problem, k-Kagome." He stuttered, nearly forgetting himself and calling her 'koi'. He loved being able to provide for her this way, and seeing her appreciate his efforts made him more certain than ever that they would work through the past.

A few times Kagome had been the one wearing the proverbial chef's hat. Her own fare was much the same, being a third generation American, but she also had her own specialties. InuYasha was just as enthusiastic about her efforts, and she glowed under his praise.

She'd returned the Miata once her replacement keys had come in. She had to admit the sporty little car had been fun to drive, but there was a comfort in having her mother's older sedan back in use. It was about the only tangible thing she had left of her family, aside from the few tools and Christmas ornaments that occupied the now empty garage on her property.

InuYasha had been doing some deep thinking. He knew that soon the insurance check would come in, and Kagome was likely to move out. He did not want that. Having her under his roof was right, the way it should have been. If she lived elsewhere it would be that much harder to regain what they'd lost.

He was doing all he could to court her without being obvious about it. They had spent several Sunday afternoons together. Once they'd taken a Baltimore Harbor Cruise, another time spent a few hours at the Museum of Art. She had especially loved their time at the aquarium, not having been since she was a young girl.

They'd walked the harbor front, had a picnic at the Arboretum and hiked the trails at Gwynne's Falls. Kagome was rapidly letting go of the bitterness and anger she had harbored for InuYasha all those years, and it showed in her laughing, teasing banter with him.

They spent many evenings before bed talking about her life in the last few years, and his in Tokyo. She had listened with reluctant but willing fascination. She couldn't deny learning about all that he'd been up to was vastly appealing.

For her own part, Kagome had also been thinking about the changes that the insurance check would bring. What would happen once she was no longer dependent on InuYasha? Being honest with herself, the thought of leaving and moving to her own place to live alone no longer appealed to her.

Things finally came to head one day when she got a call at work from her insurance agent. The check was ready; she could pick it up at their office anytime. It was a quiet and introspective young woman that entered InuYasha's townhouse that evening.

InuYasha was immediately on the alert. "Something wrong, Kagome?"

Her gaze flew to his, and she found herself shaking her head in denial. "It's just…just been a long day."

He frowned, but sensing that she didn't want to talk about it he let it go. For her own part, Kagome was conflicted. She didn't want to leave InuYasha; she no longer desired to be on her own. These last weeks with her hanyou had shown her just how much of a bond remained between them. She knew her time was running out to make a decision about her future.

She had secretly researched Kikyo Tanaka, and found that InuYasha had been right. The other woman was indeed married, and pregnant with her third child. Her father was a major client of Taisho Corp, so it was possible that that InuYasha had been pressed into service that night, so to speak. He had already begun to appear at various corporate functions with his dad, gearing up for his future position.

A phone conversation with Sango had further firmed her belief. "If he wanted someone else, he wouldn't have promised you he'd return. He wouldn't have tried to keep in contact, Kagome or looked you up once he was in the States."

Sango continued. "He was always very upfront about his feelings and intentions, especially towards you. Miroku says that whole mess really tore him up, having to leave right after like he did. He was furious and hurt and desperate ; Houshi says he'd never seen him like that before."

Kagome had reluctantly agreed with her, but hearing the view her best friend's husband, who had been best friends with InuYasha back then, had about the situation had really made a difference.

"You're right, of course. Tell Houshi thanks for sharing that." She said, using Miroku's infamous nickname. He'd gotten it while courting Sango, promising to 'remain a monk' unless and until he won her heart. The phrase had stuck, though not the vow, and her friends were now incredibly happy together.

"Also," Sango continued, "There's the not so little matter of that blood oath between you."

Kagome sputtered. "H-how do you know about that?"

"He mentioned it to Miroku once, when asked about his intentions. Houshi told me not long after InuYasha left, when I was really tearing him a new one. You know that changes everything."

Kagome swallowed hard. She did know. She had not forgotten that night, that magical night that InuYasha had pledged himself to her, cutting his palm and promising her everything he was. She had laid her own unblemished palm over his, accepting his oath. It had meant the world to a sixteen year old Kagome.

He had been careful to explain the significance of such an action, ensuring that she was fully committed to him before proceeding. That vow was greater than a mere vocal promise, even by an Inu. It was proof that he would shed his blood for her, because he considered her his.

She had greeted his words with giddy anticipation. She would be his, and he would be hers! It was all she had ever wanted. Kagome had been over the moon, and once it was done and she had cleaned them both and wrapped his hand, he had taken her face in his hands and tenderly kissed her, while she had cried tears of joy.

She had never doubted him, his words or his vow until that night she saw him Kikyo. Then, all her insecurities and fears had raised their ugly heads and she had snapped, calling him a liar and a cheat.

Kagome closed the conversation with Sango on a hopeful note, but inside she was a mess of writhing emotions. Had her youthful mistrust and insecurities ruined everything between them?

 _Well,_ she thought, _there's only one way to find out._

The question was, did she have the courage to actually do so?

SSSSSSSSSSSSs

Slowly but surely they're coming along.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome tossed and turned all night, thinking of how best to approach InuYasha. It was going to take humility and repentance on her part. Now that she was certain of his heart, however, that wasn't going to be a problem. She was genuinely sorry for her lack of faith in him. But how best to show that to him?

Next morning she overslept, and he was gone when she got up. She scrambled for her things, rushing out the door so as not to be late. He'd left a note on her windshield.

'K,

Got called back to Tokyo for an emergency. Didn't want to wake you. Will call as soon as I can.

I'

She frowned, forgetting her rush. That was it? Just a short, cryptic note? Sighing, Kagome headed into work. So much for talking to him that night.

The day seemed to drag by at the speed of molassess. She ordered lunch in, working through so as to make up for her lateness. Finally, she locked up and headed home, as she now thought of InuYasha's brownstone.

The house was quiet and empty, and she missed the smells of dinner cooking, the sounds of ESPN on the tv, and most of all, golden eyes greeting her with a smile.

Was this how it would be if she moved out? An empty apartment every day, eating alone, no one to care if she was there or not?

Kagome hated it. Not even the nights InuYasha had worked late had bothered her like this. Then, she'd known he would be home soon. Having that something to look forward to made the difference. Of course, it was the person himself, not just anyone who made her feel that way.

 _Come home soon, InuYasha._

He finally called her at lunch the next day. He sounded tired and hassled, but she smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Hey, wench! How are you?"

Kagome had gone out for lunch, tired of being alone at home and work. She sat on a bench at the waterfront eating her sandwich and trying not to mope too badly. His name on her caller ID brightened her day considerably.

"Hey, yourself," she answered. "I'm fine, sitting here at the waterfront eating and people watching. I've got a few ducks hanging around that look like they might mug me for this sandwich."

"Sounds like a great afternoon." She heard the smile in his voice. "I'm stuck forty floors up in deep negotiations about problems with the Sydney branch. I thought we'd never take a break. I snuck off to call you."

Kagome was touched, but couldn't resist teasing him. "So, are you hiding in a closet so they don't find you?"

He laughed. "That might not be a bad idea! They certainly wouldn't miss me; all they've done is hash out the same argument all morning."

"I'm sorry," she told him. "Can't Sesshomaru straighten them out?"

"He's in London, so I'm the next in line to deal with this mess," he sighed. "These old geezers have to be the most stubborn hard heads on the planet. Neither one wants to give!"

"I'm sorry," she murmured, and she was. "How long do you think it will take?"

He gusted out another hard breath. "A week, ten days? I'm not sure. We're waiting to hear from the investigator and get all the paperwork in. Those will determine the next step in clearing this up."

"Wow, that long huh?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, and then, "Are you missing me, Kagome?"

Her heart sped up at the sudden intimacy of his voice. She did a mental tapdance thinking about how to answer.

"Kagome? You still there?" he asked.

"Y-yes. I'm still here." She told him. "And…yeah, I do miss you."

"Good," he purred, immensely pleased with her answer.

"I mean, who wouldn't?" she went on, "You're a great cook and housekeeper, and you do even do laundry! Who wouldn't miss that?"

"Tease!" he snarled, but there was no real heat in his voice. "Look, I have to go, the inmates are getting restless. I'll call you tonight, okay?"

She managed a hasty goodbye in answer, and then he was gone. She sighed. Ten days seemed like a lifetime, but at least she had tonight to look forward to!

The next week passed slowly but steadily for Kagome. She found herself falling into a routine. Work, home, chores. Same as before, but now each night she showered, carefully prepping for bed, and InuYasha's phone call. She wanted to be done with the day when he called, so that she could sink back into her pillows as they chatted, just as she had once curled on the couch when he had been there in person. Then, when the call was done, she could roll over and sleep, hearing his voice in her dreams.

Of course, for InuYasha it was only around 10am, but he made certain that they took a break then, no matter how the partners grumbled. Nothing was going to make him miss that phone call. As the days passed, he found himself texting Kagome as well. Just little notes throughout the day, but they made him feel closer and connected to her.

Going crazy here. My grey hairs have grey hairs.

These asses are harder to please than Sess's mom during a remodel.

Seriously contemplating ordering the pufferfish for lunch and taking my chances.

I miss you.

Kagome had to laugh at most of them. He sounded as though he were in misery. The last text that day caused her to swallow hard, but answer honestly:

Miss you too.

And then, gathering her courage:

This house is lonely without you.

After that, he started calling her before work.

"I know you're getting ready for work, but I had to hear your voice." InuYasha sounded tired, but the intimacy in his tone had her blushing.

"I'm glad you called," she answered, breathless. "What time is it there?"

"8pm," he said. "I thought we'd never get done."

He stifled a yawn. "Just another few days, and I can come home."

She was looking forward to that.

"You should sleep," Kagome told him. "We can talk tonight."

"MmKay,"he agreed, a sure sign of his exhaustion. "Have a great day, Koi."

Kagome's heart rate doubled. "Er, you too. Great night, I mean."

He laughed, and then signed off. She went to work with a bounce in her step. It was probably just the weariness that caused him to say that, but she hugged the memory to her all day.

Kagome had not forgotten the insurance check. She had placed it in her account, but it sat there, a heavy, looming presence that reminded her that her future was still uncertain. Should she use it to clear the remains of her home and begin rebuilding? Should she sell the land and get her own apartment, a fresh start? Another house, perhaps? Maybe a new city? She could move down to Richmond and be close to Sango.

None of those options appealed to her. They all involved a life without InuYasha, and that was now unacceptable to her. But the fact remained, she had hurt him badly. Of course, he had returned fully intent on taking up where they left off before the argument. But she knew she had a lot to make up for. Despite his words, she feared he would change his mind.

The longer he was gone, the worse her anxiety and desperation grew. She wanted that all important conversation behind them, one way or the other. She was in limbo, waiting for his answer. She knew what she now wanted, but did he? Really?

Their lives were very different now. He was a jet-setting executive of a global corporation, she was a daycare manager. He was thousand dollar dinners with people who manufactured and shipped the products she used; she was takeout and home cooking. Could they really make it work, after so much time away?

Of course, he liked home cooking too. To the point he cooked for himself. He enjoyed day hikes, walking on the waterfront, museums, just as she did. In so many ways he had proven he was still her InuYasha, despite the changes. It was all so confusing. Damn, she wanted him home!

XXxxxx

Early posting because tomorrow is Christmas.

I hope you have a blessed day, and I'll see you next week!


	7. Chapter 7

"My plane lands tomorrow at three. Will you be there?" His voice was warm and enticing, and Kagome was suddenly full of butterflies, weak kneed and breathless.

"Three?" she asked, but she feared it came out as a squeak.

"Meet me, Kagome," he said, soft and demanding all at once.

And she did. It was a Friday, which meant calling in extra help so she could leave early, but she promised a bonus, the shift was covered, and she was at the airport an hour early.

She startled when his flight arrival was announced. Her butterflies had turned into bees, buzzing and threatening to sting. Emotionally, she swung from giddy joy to fearful anticipation.

 _It's only been a couple weeks, get a grip! This is InuYasha, not some ogre from the feudal era._

She laughed a bit to herself, imagining InuYasha going head to head with such an ogre. Her mind's eye supplied the image of flashing fangs and deadly claws, finishing with a triumphant hanyou smirking at her from atop the remains.

 _Girl, you have lost your mind!_ But it helped her relax, at least marginally.

All too soon the passengers began trickling through, and she caught the tell-tale glimmer of silver hair, topped with rapidly swiveling dog ears. He was here.

The crowd parted, and she got her first look at him in ten days.

For a moment they both just gazed at each other, and then he had her in his arms. "Damn, I missed you," he murmured.

She nodded against his chest, unable yet to speak. She had missed him, too. She felt him brush a kiss over her hair, and shivered.

At length they parted, but he didn't release her. Instead he took her hand in one of his, his carry-on in the other and led her out of the terminal. "Let get something to eat and head home."

Kagome was all for that. After stowing his luggage in the trunk of her mom's car, they headed home, stopping only to grab burgers and fries on the way.

"Man, it's good to be home," he said as they entered the brownstone.

He piled all his bags against the foyer wall and turned to her. "Come here."

She went. His arms were warm and strong around her, and he smelled as divine as always despite the hours of commercial flying. She did not question his sudden desire to hold her; she wanted it as much as he. Their nightly calls and texts had done a lot to bring them closer, and she was comfortable with this intimacy.

They moved to the couch, where she cuddled against him. InuYasha, tired from the flight and with belly full dropped his head back and closed his eyes. "Mind if we stay just like this?"

Kagome shook her head. He didn't open his eyes, but he did smile. Despite the early hour they both dozed, happy to be with each other again. She woke some time later. The sun was low in the sky, the shadows long. Streetlights were on, and their soft glow was increasing by the moment.

She looked up to see InuYasha gazing at her, his clawed hand gently stroking through her hair. "Hi," he said softly.

"Hi yourself," she answered. "Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough," he told her. "I'll probably crash later, though. I have to be up and at the office in the morning."

"So soon?" Kagome asked. "You just got back." She had hoped they would have a day or so to themselves.

"There's always something else to deal with in our business," he said.

Kagome was reminded of the insurance check then and the 'business' about it that she had to deal with. Frowning a bit, she shifted nervously.

InuYasha noticed, and looked at her with concern. "Something wrong, Kagome?"

This wasn't how she wanted to bring it up, with him tired and no doubt mentally exhausted. She wanted him to be rested and alert and hopefully open to hearing her out when she started her apology. "No, everything's fine. Nothing to worry about."

He shifted then, turning to face her fully. "Spit it out, wench. It can't be all that bad."

She nervously twisted her hands. "It's not," she said. "Let's just wait til morning okay? Your tired and-"

"Feh! I'm never too tired to hear about your problems, Kagome." His voice softened. "You can tell me anything wench, anytime."

"I know that. I just-" she started.

"So tell me," he urged. "Prove it."

His hand reached out and began playing with a lock of her hair, giving it a tug to encourage her. She shot him a dirty look.

"Stop interrupting me! I'd rather do this some other time, I said," Kagome cried.

"Just tell me now, damnit," he growled.

"No! Stop pressuring me. I'll tell you when I'm ready!" she spat. She was mortified at her behavior, but couldn't seem to stop it.

InuYasha sighed, clearly frustrated. He didn't like Kagome worrying about stupid stuff. And to InuYasha, it was all stupid stuff, because whatever it was he would take care of for her. Didn't she know that by now?

"Fine, whatever," he said, and rose from the couch intent on getting something to drink. "You want tea? Water?" His tone was short, his displeasure obvious.

Kagome shook her head, miserable. This wasn't going at all like she had hoped. Now he was aggravated, and she hated that it was directed at her. She felt as if all the closeness they had garnered over the past couple of weeks was draining away. Her attitude wasn't helping, she knew.

He came back a few moments later bearing two glasses of iced tea, complete with lemon for hers just the way she liked it. He sat it down on the coffee table in front of her without a word and went back into the kitchen.

She wanted to cry, and was in fact near tears. He was so sweet to her! All the time, from the beginning when he'd found her on the steps of her burned out house. He'd taken care of her, provided for her, cheered her in her dark times.

It was as if for him, no time had passed between them. As if her hateful words and rejection had never happened. He had done what he said he would; he had come back for her. InuYasha was living out his promise from their vow, to cherish and protect her with all that he was. He had not turned his back on their vow, she had, and yet he still honored it. Honored her as his chosen.

And how did she act? She refused to talk about the very thing she'd been planning on talking about for two weeks! Stupid, stubborn pride!

When he returned to the living room, Kagome was huddled with knees up and head bowed on top of them. InuYasha set the platter of nachos down and sniffed. Tears.

"Kagome?" he asked, stepping over to her, alarmed.

She bit back a sob. She was hateful! Cruel, even. How could he stand her? Glancing up she caught sight of the chips and spicy toppings and cried harder. Even now he took care of her! He was exhausted and had to be up early for more work but still he provided for her. She should have been the one to feed him, to wait on him. Not the one who burdened him with anger and stubbornness and tears.

When she didn't answer, InuYasha growled. He sat next to her and tried to pry her arms open. "Look at me, wench."

Kagome shook her head without looking up.

"Damnit all, Kagome look at me!" he demanded. Her tears were burning his nose; he hated them. His patience was gone. She would let him help her, he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Unable to refuse his command, she raised her head to show tear drenched cheeks and eyes full of pain and regret. He recoiled in shock.

"What the hell is going on? Did something happen while I was away? Did someone hurt you?" his voice got louder and more strident as he went on. "Tell me, Kagome!"

She could see that he near the end of his control. His eyes were haloing red, claws lengthening. She had to rein her emotions in, for both their sakes.

"No," she gasped, swallowing her tears. "I'm fine. Nothing happened, no one hurt me."

His eyes never left hers, searching and ferreting out the truth. His ears parsed her words, listening for a lie. His nose, too worked overtime to ensure that her upset was emotional and not necessarily more. At last he relaxed marginally, relieved to find nothing seriously wrong.

He drew her stiff body into his arms, refusing to have any more distance between them. They both needed the comfort. "Then tell me, koi. What's wrong? You seemed so happy when I got in. What's going on now?"

His gentle actions and kind words, coupled with the endearment broke her resolve. She untangled in a rush, flinging her arms about InuYasha and clutching him to her desperately.

"I'm so sorry InuYasha, don't make me leave! I don't want to go!"


	8. Chapter 8

InuYasha was flummoxed.

"Go? Go where?" he asked. _What was she talking about?_

"Away," she answered, keeping her head tucked into his neck. "I know I'm mean and snarky and I've said horrible things. But please don't send me away."

He still didn't understand. "Why would I send you anywhere? Kagome, you have to stop crying and talk to me. "

Knowing he was right, that she couldn't hide forever Kagome slowly calmed herself. This was not the way she had intended to bring this up. No doubt she seemed like a typical overly emotional female.

InuYasha stroked her back with one hand, keeping the other snugly around her waist. He idly wondered if she knew she was in his lap. Not that he minded.

At last Kagome loosened her arms from his neck and sat back. She wiped her eyes and sniffed pitiably. Suddenly realizing her position, she gasped and made to move, but InuYasha used the arm around her waist to anchor her even more snuggly against him.

"Inu-" she started, wriggling to get free.

"No," he answered, his muscles tightening like steel bands about her. "Now talk. What brought this on?"

Kagome traced the patterns on his striped work shirt as she spoke. "The insurance check came a while ago," she told him.

His golden eyes remained on her, patient and warm. "Okay, so?"

Her gaze flew up to his. "So now I have money to get my own place. You don't have to help me out anymore."

He stared at her a moment. He went to speak but she cut him off.

"But I don't want to go! I-"

"Kagome, shut up," he told her.

She did, and stared in shock at him.

"Why would you ever think that I would send you away?" he asked. "Don't you remember the promise I made to you? What I said the day I came back?"

"I told you I'd take care of you," he sighed. "I meant what I said."

He cupped her face in his hands, making sure that she looked him right in the eye. "I told you eleven years ago that my life was yours. Nothing has changed about that, Kagome."

"But I was young, and stupid and insecure and I ruined everything!" she whispered. She was now grasping his shirt in her fists. "I don't want you to be with me because of obligation, InuYasha."

"Never," he growled. "I love you Kagome, don't you know that by now?"

He stroked her lustrous black hair, tucking a few strands behind her ear. "Besides, I have an apology of my own to deliver."

Her heart tripled its beat even as her brow furrowed. "You? For what?"

"I should have tried harder to keep in touch. I should have flown out here even if it meant another fight." Regret was clear in his eyes.

His ears drooped. "If I had, I could have been there for your when your family died. I'm so sorry I wasn't there Kagome, please forgive me."

She gave a little cry and hugged him fiercely. "That was my fault, not yours! I'm the one who refused to answer your letters and calls."

He scoffed. "I made a vow. But…I was young and foolish too. I figured you were too young when I made that oath. I was going to come fix things between us and settle for being friends."

He laughed. "What a stupid idea. I could never be just friends with you."

Unable to stop himself, InuYasha lowered his head to hers, resting his lips on her forehead in the faintest whisper of a kiss. Kagome didn't move, holding her breath.

He repeated the action, ghosting kisses across her cheeks, on the tip of her nose, and then finally on her beautiful mouth, which was soft and pliant and ready. Kagome moved her lips over his in a boldly demanding motion, giving as good as she got.

When they broke away for air, InuYasha repeated, "Never just friends, Kagome. Do you understand?"

She nodded, joy bubbling up and spilling over in tears, happy ones this time.

"Whatever comes, we'll work it out. I don't care about the insurance check," he reassured her. "You can keep it as savings, rebuild your parent's place, spend it all on whatever you want."

"If you want to move somewhere else, we'll do that. I know this place is a bit ritzy for you," he teased. "But no matter what, we stay together, understand? I don't leave you and you don't leave me."

"Always," she breathed, unable to look away from the love and determination in his eyes.

"Forever," he answered, and kissed her again.

XXXXXXXXXX Epilogue

Three months later found them still living in InuYasha's townhouse, only now it was their townhouse. Kagome had added her own touches here and there, and could not imagine herself anywhere else.

She had insisted on using just enough of the insurance money to remove the burned remains of her childhood home, despite InuYasha's willingness to pay for it. Once cleared, she sold the lot to a young couple who had big plans for an adorable craftsman to be built. Kagome was at peace with the outcome.

She was home the day the package came. It was large, around 30 by 36 inches, and it felt solid. Because it had InuYasha's name on it, she didn't open it, though she knew he wouldn't mind. It was probably something to do with his business, so she placed it in his office. He would no doubt tell her about it when he opened it. She could wait.

He came in the door at five. As had become their custom, she greeted him with a kiss that was anything but timid. Oftentimes when she did this, they never made it to the kitchen until supper was very cold. Today, however, he broke the kiss to glance around the foyer.

"Did a package come today?" he asked.

Rather confused as to his lack of enthusiasm, Kagome nodded. "Yes, it's in your office."

He smiled a cheshire cat grin. "Good. Go sit on the couch."

She frowned. "For what? What's going on?"

"Just do it," he called, already making his way down the hall.

Kagome huffed but did as he asked. What was he up to? A few moments later he returned with the package in his arms. He placed it carefully on the coffee table in front of her.

"This is for you."

She blinked. "Me? It has your name on it, InuYasha."

"I know. I had it put under my name so you wouldn't see it before I was with you," he answered.

"What is it," she asked, curiosity growing. He was always generous with gifts for her, ridiculously so.

"You have to open it," he told her.

When she went to do just that, he placed his hand over hers. "I tried to think of something that would connect you to your family. I-I hope you like it."

Really curious now, she reached out and stroked his cheek. "I always love the things you give me, InuYasha. I know I'll love this, too."

He swallowed hard, nodded, and removed his hand. "Open it carefully; don't drop it or bang it on the table."

Kagome frowned, but did as he said, taking her time and handling the package gently. Inside the outer shell was something surrounded by a thin layer of packing foam. InuYasha helped her remove it, setting the packaging aside and placing it back on the table. He seemed more uncertain and nervous than before.

Carefully, Kagome removed the foam, then the thin foam sheet over what seemed to be a picture of some sort. But it was too heavy to be a simple picture. Just what had he done?

When she finally pulled back the last cover, she gasped. Tears ran down her cheeks as she sat in awe.

"Where did you get this? How?" Her voice was thick with emotion. Her hands stroked the delicate outlines and lustrous glaze of the scene before her.

"I saw you that day, holding your mom's china shard. I remember your story, and how much it meant to her," he said. "I saw how hard it was for you to leave it behind, even broken and burned."

InuYasha gazed with her at the collage, made from her mother's china fragments and other solid colored pieces, depicting a rose garden, complete with trellis and chair, just like her mother's. There was a cane leaning against the table, made of grey porcelain, just like her grandfather's, and on the table was one of his beloved bonsai trees. In the yard, a black and white soccer ball sat waiting for Souta to come play.

"I went back soon after and gathered what pieces I could. I took them to a local artist and told her what I wanted, and this is the result. Is it okay?" he asked.

Kagome gazed at him, tears still flowing. This man before her, this man had dug around in the dirty ashes of her destroyed home, searching for fragments of broken china. Fragments most people would have forgotten about, considered beyond use, he had saved. For her. To create something beautiful out of the ashes that she could remember her family with every time she looked at it.

"It's perfect!" she cried, flinging herself into his arms. "You're perfect!"

And InuYasha held her there a long time, grateful beyond measure for this second chance. It was indeed, perfect.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Finis

I hope you've enjoyed Out of the Ashes. It was both a joy and a sorrow to write, but I finished it as happily as I could. How did I do?

I'm not sure what I want to post next. Another I/K, or my first Mir/San. What do you think?

Review and let me know. Whichever, it goes up next Friday, so stay tuned!


End file.
